


猫鼠游戏

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, game
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: Oswald和Edward在玩一个游戏。





	猫鼠游戏

        昏暗的仓库里，Oswald站在几个货箱背后，小声地喘着粗气。他高级的西装被泥土和雨水所溅湿，不再整洁、干净，但他并不在意。

        因为他正在躲避某个人的追捕。

        “Oswald！你在哪？别躲了。”低沉的男音突然在仓库里响起，音波撞击墙壁后不断地在封闭的空间里回响，让人无法分清声音的来源，Oswald的心脏一紧。

        “你还是乖乖出来比较好。你也不想我手里的枪不小心伤到你吧？”

        身后突然出来细微的动静，Oswald立刻转身，戒备地看着不远处的阴影，他掏出口袋里的弹簧小刀，紧紧地握着，同时慢慢向后退去。

        “我的小鸟，你找谁呢？”

        低沉而富有磁性的声音在Oswald的耳边响起，然后一个冰冷而坚硬的东西抵上了他的背部。

        Oswald全身一僵，缓慢的举起手表示自己投降。

        “不愧是你，Edward，这么快就找到我了。”

        Oswald转过身，似笑非笑地看着眼前这个穿着绿色西装的男人。

        Edward也在笑，他将手枪抵在了Oswald的胸口“当然，我又赢了一次。”

        “不。”Oswald说，那种似笑非笑地表情依然挂在他的脸上，似乎现在被人用枪抵着的人并不是他。

        “这次是我赢了。”

        语毕，Edward只觉得脖子上一痛，然后他的眼前就陷入了一片黑暗。

        Oswald看着倒在地上的Edward，嘴角的笑意忍不住加深，他轻轻拔下他脖子上的麻醉针，挥手叫来隐藏在暗处的手下。

        正真有趣的事情现在才开始。

 

……

        Edward是在一张king size大床上醒来的，他的绿色西装外套不止所踪，手和脚都被麻绳绑住，呈大字型固定在床上。Oswald坐在旁边的小沙发上，穿着白色的衬衫，一边喝着酒，一边看着他。

        “看来是你赢了，Oswald。”Edward开口，他盯着Oswald咽下红酒的薄唇，觉得口腔有些干燥。

        “是的，当然。”Oswald一口气将杯中的红酒喝完，一瘸一拐地走向这张大床。

        “所以，你打算怎么对待我？”Edward问。

         Oswald皱起了眉头，似乎在认真思考这个问题。然后他爬上了床，跨坐在了Edward的腰间。床垫因为这个重量而微微下陷，Edward注意到他没有穿鞋和袜子。

        “我该怎么对待你？”Oswald开口，他伸手拉住了Edward的深绿色领带，将他拉向自己。

        “你上次怎么折磨我的，我可是记得清清楚楚。你说我会怎么对待你呢？”

        手臂被绑在身体两侧，而头部却要被迫扬起，这让Edward的脖子有些难受，但是他的注意力却不在这上面，他感觉到Oswald滚烫的吐息扑在他的脸上，还带着淡淡的红酒香气。

        “所以你打算强奸我吗？”Edward盯着Oswald脸上得意的表情，开口问道，声音没有一丝起伏。

        Oswald立刻笑了起来，他轻轻用右手拍了拍Edward的颧骨，鼻尖触碰到了他脸上柔软的肌肤。“答对了，Eddie。”

        Edward棕色的眼睛看着Oswald绿色的眼睛，他的嘴角勾了起来，“那你要怎么做呢？Ozzy。”

        Oswald深深吸了一口气，双手抱住Edward的头，将自己的唇贴了上去。他重重地咬在Edward的下唇上，舌头贪婪的在他的口腔中索求着，血液混合着口水在他们的唇间交换着。

        一吻终了，Oswald喘着粗气放开了Edward，他拿起一把弹簧小刀，用刀尖轻轻挑起Edward的下巴，“你马上就知道了。”

       Oswald拿着小刀，慢慢地滑过Edward的下巴，他的喉结，他的脖子，然后他微微用力，用刀刃一点一点割开了Edward的领带和衬衫。

        冰冷的温度让Edward全身一颤，他想挣扎，但是双手却被绑在两边无法动弹。肌肤一点点的顺着被割开的衬衫裸露出来，暴露在空气当中。

        “哇哦。”Oswald发出一声小小的惊呼，将小刀放到一边，用手抚摸着Edward胸前肌肉的纹理。“必须承认，我真的爱死了你的手感。”

        “Oswald Cobblepot。”Edward深吸了一口气，胸口处传来的触感让他下腹一紧。“你就打算这么坐着强奸我？”

        “当然不。”Oswald挑了挑眉毛，从Edward的腰上起来，双膝放在他身体两侧，低头，开始一点点的亲吻着Edward的身体。最先是脖子，然后是锁骨、胸口，还有他粉色的凸起。Edward的胸口开始剧烈起伏，他的心跳也开始逐渐加速。接下来是肋骨、小腹。然后Oswald停了下来，他抬起头给了Edward一个神秘的微笑，开始解决他的西装裤。他用小刀割开了他的皮带，张开嘴，咬住了拉链头，一点点将他的拉链解开。

        “Fuck。”Edward忍不住骂了出来，他能感觉到自己的血液正在向下身的某个地方涌去。

        Oswald正努力的想要脱下他的裤子，但是Edward的腿被绑住了，他只能将裤子褪到大腿处。

        “好吧。”Oswald耸耸肩“希望你这不是你最喜欢的裤子。”他拿起小刀，将Edward的内裤连着他的西装裤一起划开。蓄势待发的欲望被从布料中解放出来，直直得挺立在他的双腿之间，让Edward不禁发出一声呻吟。

        “看来我们的小Ed已经等不及了。”Oswald将手放在Edward的小腹，缓缓的向下移动，轻轻地用手指触碰着他的勃起，然后又快速地离开。他用指腹摩擦着他阴茎上的血管，却又故意不去握住它。

        Oswald在挑逗他。

        Edward努力让自己冷静下来，但是他身下挺立的欲望却忍不住渴望Oswald手掌的触碰，他抬起自己的胯骨想要寻找Oswald，却被他摁住了腰。

       “别急，Eddie。”Oswald向后退去，坐在Edward两腿之间“还没到时候。”

        他抬起手，缓缓地解开了自己衬衫的扣子。

        “看着我。”

        Edward下意识吞咽了一口，他看着Oswald一点点脱下自己的衬衫，苍白的皮肤和蓝色的血管被显现出来。然后他将自己的手伸向了自己的裤子。

         房间里非常安静，只有布料摩擦和皮带被解开的声音。

        Edward屏住呼吸，看着Oswald的动作，看着他把自己一点一点脱光，全身赤裸地坐在自己腿间。

        “Oswald…”Edward颤抖着叫出了他的名字。

       Oswald从Edward被割烂的西装裤口袋里拿出了一小管润滑液。

        “看来你真的是‘有备而来’的啊，Edward。”他狡黠地笑了笑，将润滑液挤在了自己手上。

        “看着我。”Oswald再次重复了一遍。

        他微微张开双唇，吸了一口气，将涂抹着润滑剂的手指，从胸前穿过，缓缓地放入自己的后穴。

        Edward能听见Oswald突然加速的呼吸声，看见他苍白皮肤上浮现出的淡粉色。

        Oswald一边看着Edward，一边用手指为自己扩张着。他的手法并不熟练，但是好在他身后的小洞并不是第一次被使用，所以他很快地就加入了自己的第二、第三根手指。同时，被Edward注视着的念头一直在他脑海里徘徊，在带来羞耻感的同时，让他的身体更加敏感。

        他张开自己的双唇，颤抖地将胸腔里的热气呼出。气流穿过声带，发出美妙的旋律。

        “哈……Ed……Ed……操……”

        Edward的阴茎已经涨到发痛，眼前的景象让他的欲望积蓄在爆发的边缘。

        Oswald，哥谭的地下之王，浑身赤裸地坐在他的双腿之间，一边叫着自己的名字，一边用手指操着自己。

        他双腿之间有透明的液体滴落在床单上。他苍白的皮肤上还有上次“游戏”之后他留下的痕迹。

        “你想要吗？Ed？”

        Oswald问道，他面色潮红，呼吸急促，黑色的刘海被汗水打湿紧贴在额头。

        “你想要我吗？”

        “是的，我想。”Edward回答他，他的声音因为情欲而变得嘶哑。

        Oswald长呼了一口气，脸上浮现出一个虚伪的笑容。

        “那么求我。”

        他将手指从身下取出，带出了一些粘稠的液体。然后他挪动着自己的身体，双腿岔开来到Edward跨间，绿色的眼睛湿漉漉的看着眼前的人。

        “认真的求我，Ed，求我给你你想要的。”

        Edward抬头，专注地看着Oswald泛红的脸颊和他绿色的眼睛，吞咽了一下之后，开口。

        “那么，Mr. Penguin，我祈求你，给我我想要的，我愿意用任何东西作为交换。”

        “任何东西？”

        “任何东西。你想要什么？”

        Oswald突然哽咽了一下。

        “你的爱。”

        他说。

        Edward笑了起来，他想给Oswald一个拥抱，但是显然现在不太可能，于是他开口。

        “你已经得到它了。”

       “Good boy.”Oswald俯身去亲吻Edward的嘴角。“那么你现在可以得到奖励了。”

        他握住Edward肿胀的欲望，对准自己的后穴，缓缓地做了下去。他隐秘的洞口一点点将Edward的勃起吞入肚中，肠壁缓慢地摩擦着阴茎。突如其来的抚慰让Edward难以抑制地发出了低沉的吼声。

        当Oswald终于完全坐下去之后，他的唇间也泄露出了细微的声响。他能感觉Edward巨大的欲望填满了他。

        把伤脚的位置摆放好之后，Oswald开始缓缓地运动。他扭动着自己的臀部，好让Edward的阴茎在他的身体里不断翻搅。但是他故意将动作放得很慢，一点点磨蹭着Edward不多的耐心。

        而Edward，从他的角度可以清楚地看到Oswald吞吐着自己跨间的巨物，温暖的肉块缓慢地剐蹭着他的敏感之处，但是这不够，他想要更多，更深！他忍不住再次抬起自己的胯骨，想要撞入Oswald体内，却被他用手按住了腰部，阻止了他的动作。

        “别心急，Eddie，我们慢慢来。”

        Edward棕色的眼里一抹愤怒滑过，他将双唇紧紧挤在一起，努力让自己的声音不因为欲望而变得颤抖“Oswald Cobblepot，相信我，你会后悔的。”

        “是吗？”Oswald笑着问他“为什么呢？”

        “因为我会把你操到下不了床，操到让你哭着求我停下来。”

        Oswald坐在Edward的跨间停了下来，他皱着眉头假装自己在苦恼。“好吧，Ed，听起来挺吓人的，但是，我现在才是上面的那个人。”

        Edward勾起自己的嘴角。“是吗？”

        他突然坐了起来，一只手固定住Oswald的腰，一只手拿着小刀隔断了脚上的绳子。然后他翻身将Oswald压在身下，阴茎还紧紧地插在他的身体里。

       “什么？你怎么……？”

        Edward的笑容在Oswald眼前放大。“噢~Ozzy，下次绑住我的时候记得不要用绳子……或者不要把刀子放在我能拿到的地方。”

        “可是……”Oswald一脸不可置信，还没从地位的转换上反应过来。

        “可是这次是我抓住了你！”

        Edward直接用吻堵住了Oswald的话，他抓住Oswald的腰部开始狠狠地撞击，阴茎毫不留情地碾压在他肠道深处的敏感之处。Oswald的大脑立刻被猛烈的快感征服了，所有想说的话都变成了破碎的呻吟冲出口腔。

        他自己的阴茎被夹在中间，颤颤巍巍地就快要射了出来，Edward一把抓住了它，堵住了顶端。

        即将喷射的欲望被堵在半路，Oswald几乎要哭了出来，他不断将自己的身体贴近Edward，希望这个男人能放开自己的勃起。

        “我说过了，Oswald，你会后悔的。”

        Oswald 扬起头，讨好地去吻Edward，却被他躲开。

        “Edward求你了。”他带着哭腔乞求他。

        Edward回他一个更深的撞击，让Oswald浑身颤抖。

        “说‘我爱你’。”Edward在他耳边低语。

        “Ed，我爱你。”

        “我也爱你，Ozzy。”

        Edward放开了手，Oswald 露出了如释重负的表情，在Edward几下套弄之后，迎来了高潮。

        Edward用手捧起Oswald的脸，笑着说“别急，Ozzy，你还没哭着求我停下来呢。”

……

……

        Oswald和Edward全身赤裸着躺在床上，床单、被子和枕头都乱七八糟地堆在床上，他们俩身上满是精液和做爱后留下的红痕。

        “下场游戏什么时候开始？Oz。”Edward 一边在Oswald肩膀上种着草莓，一边对着他耳朵吹气。

        “Fuck you, Edward！这次明明是我赢了！你才应该是最后哭出来的那个人！！不是我！！！”Oswald把自己蜷缩在一起，愤怒的大叫。他的腿因为剧烈的运动而开始疼痛，他的腰和屁股也不太舒服，全部！都是！Edward Nygma 的错！！

        “没有下次游戏了！！！”

         “好吧。”Edward伸手抱住了愤怒的小鸟，打算好好的安抚他。“这次是我不对，我道歉。”

        “但是，”Edward的话突然转了一个弯，用舌头舔了舔Oswald的耳垂“我真的有很多很棒的点子，你不想试试吗？”

        Oswald缩了缩，却逃不开Edward的拥抱，“好吧。”他闷闷地开口。“我考虑考虑。”

**Author's Note:**

> 所以这个游戏就是谁抓住了对方就可以对他为所欲为~


End file.
